Lusom
Lusom, Lusomsva, is a constructed Germanic type language. It is an Artistic Language. It features many Priori features. Structurally, conjugating wise and gender wise, this language has a lot in common with English. Language referal and meaning: * Lusomsva - Lusom in Lusom * Lusomnin - relating to the words of Lusom/translations * Lusominii - Used for the phrase: "How do you say ... in Lusom" *Word goes before Lusominii 500 Word Official Dictionary: Link To Ithttps://docs.google.com/document/d/1HVXPo9L0-bID-JREeIrjYPy4UKrfqx9JTfGPF33i1t8/edit?usp=sharing Writing System: Normal Alphabet: Accented Letters: Diphthongs: Pronouns: Grammar Lusom has five vowels, 21 consonants, and 12 accented letters. It is slightly fusional, referring to these instances as Evolution Words. It uses a SOV order and has an accusative morphosyntactic alignment. This language has three genders (masculine, feminine and neutral), two numbers (singular and plural) and four cases (nominative, genitive, accusative and lative). Any preposition or other word follows the verb and goes at the end of a sentence. Noise Words: In Lusom, much like in Talossan, certain words are deemed as such: "Noise Words" and are normally forgotten and understood in sentence practice. Three words as such are A, I and To. Normally I is included in sentence as it signifies first-person singular nominative. But, as in most, if not all other languages in the world the I is understood, yes English is a very special language. A grammatical non-usage of the word would be for when signifying that something is not something or that something will not do something; though this rule will be explained later. * The Ich, I'', is replaced with the prefix nil- A's are often avoided as they add another word to the language that could simply be understood without it. There for, A is normally avoided. It is not considered wrong to say it though, as it is easier for native English speakers. But it is normally used to put emphasis on a noun. So, A dog is simply Ker not Ae Ker. To is disregarded especially before a verb to declutter sentences and pronunciations. Though, if you want to put emphasis on a verb then you would keep the to and put a heavy emphasis on it. Ex: Without emphasis - "I want to know" is "Ich illmor vers" not "Ich vers nu illmor" With emphasis - "I want to know" is "Ich nu illmor vers" 'Nouns: Noun placement in Lusom follows the SOV, Subject Object Verb format. Normally, unless a physical location is mentioned, the subject goes in the beginning of a sentence, after the and immediate adjectives if there are any. In Lusom definiteness is usually marked by the selection of determiner. Certain determiners, such as many, any, either, and some typically mark an NP as indefinite. Others, including the, this, every, and both mark the NP as definite. '''Verbs: Verb placement in Lusom follows the SOV format. 'Syntax:' Common Orderings: SOV - Subject Object Verb * "I hit you" becomes "I you hit" **Ich ho’o valda ***Ich ho’o táss valda* SOOV - Subject Oblique Object Verb * "Mary opened the door with a key" becomes "Mary with a key the door opened" ** Mary vaid kei an doreb táss glástora AVS - Adjective Verb Subject - *When referring to something else* * You are beautiful becomes Beautiful are you ** Laera ora ho’o SVV - Subject Verb Verb * I am running **Ich vin babsnor *Ich vin táss babsnor* ""ANV"" - Adverb Noun Verb * Nothing's changed at all become At all nothing changed ** Sólanto Nagh Drung *** Sólanto Nagh Táss Drung VSVO - Verb Subject Verb Object * Can you get that? becomes ¿You can get that? ** ¿Ho'o caem cer tes? SOVA - Subject Object Verb Adjective * You are my friend becomes You my are friend ** Ho’o migh ora cusco ‘’’PVAPO’’’ - Pronoun Verb Adjective Preposition Object * I feel embarassed for you I for you embarassed feel ** Ich kul ho’o škòmneh av lovahn NVSVO - Noun Verb Subject Verb Object * You can make a religion out of this becomes You can, out of this, make a religion ** Ho'o caem, oid na theet, mazo regen ASOVAV - Subject Objects Verb Adverb Verb * I know where we're going next or I we know then going next ** Ich poii illmor lusof abrito biir̃o AVSVCOO - Adverb Verb Subject Verb Conjunction Oblique Object * Where do the birds go when it rains become Birds go where, when it rains ** ¿Huchelloes abrito mosen, mosoaf akes reir? VSAVCOVA - Verb Subject Adverb Verb Conjunction Object Verb Adverb * Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all becomes It does almost feel like at all nothing changed ** ¿Ak dôtzen videnu av lovahn luokii sólanto nagh drung? *** Direct translation: It does kind of feel like coming together nothing change? Nil-: When you want to say that something is not, or that you are not going to do something, you signify this by adding the prefix Nil- to the word. You remove the I from the beginning of the sentence as it becomes understood. But for when the subject is not in the first person you do signify this by simply stating what the subject is before the prefix. Ex: Nilcaem = I can't Nilluokii = I Don't Like Ex: Kyeh nilluokii = He doesn't like Ak nilcaem = It can't Name Combination and '-is:' When a title is given to something, every word is combined. For instance, the cultured ones becomes Deucalion (deucali-on or cultured one(s)) instead of On deucali. Or Long Nose is Lanknal (lan-knal). Perhaps the opposite of nil-, -is is put on the end of a word if it is a title that promotes its subject. For instance: Deucalion, since it promotes a group of people, become Deucalionis. Evolution Word/Fusional: In Lusom, certain words can change their meanings by adding affixes. These are deemed 'Evolution Words'. All Evolutionary Words revolve around one central word, like forinstance: Lovahn (Yummy), Cali (Wise) or Sark (Leader). The Evolutionary Words are split into two categories: : 1: Prefixes/Suffixes/Modifiing : 2: Adding other words near by Ex: Lovahn means yummy, but av lovahn means feelings. Here the meaning changes by adding other words nearby Ex: Cali means wise, but deucali means cultured. Here Prefixes change the meaning Ex: Sark means leader/ruler, but sactrov means king. Here a combination of Suffixes and Modifying changes the meaning Emplor Words: There are 3 tenses (present, past, and future). These tenses are marked by Tán (past), Táss (present) and the lack of a word for future; which goes before the verb in SOV. Tenses, though, are only marked by physical actions, not by feelings or anything else. Ex: I love you is Ich ho'o lavare, not Ich ho'o táss lavare. If there is no object, then the Emplor Words follows the subject. Though the markings of tenses are normally avoided in songs and others of the likewise, as songs are believed to be infinite and not restricted to time. Though if marked, it is to put emphasis on a time. Difference Between Sólanto and Ul: Sólanto and Ul can be used both to represent the word all. The main difference is Ul is a direct translation from English, and Sólanto means more all as one. Sólanto also means therefore, at all and once when. Lexicon Lexicon of Conworkshop: http://conworkshop.info/dictionary.php WIP translator: Lusomsva Kronozon Example text One Son, A Father First verse from Frozen: Let It Go The Lords Prayer: Lullaby: Sits The Clouds - Sabes Kis An